snakeversefandomcom-20200214-history
Snakeventures
Adventures of random immune system members inside (and outside) the Snake. Co-GMed by Jonathan and Michelle. Plot Characters Snakelopedia Book lookups: Mass Burial Sites: Mass burial sites are graveyards containing more than the usual number of corpses. Examples include the great battlefield of the tongue. Great Battlefield of the Tongue: The site of a large battle that took place on the snake's tongue. It was fought between Immune System forces and an enemy that has been lost to time Beetle Cemetary: The long-dead beetle race built elaborate cemetaries. In fact, their dead were so numerous after their initial wars with the Cells of the Immune System, their world is now almost nothing but cemetary. (A prime vacation spot! Great for kids! Weeks of endless fun!) Military Personnel of the Preserves Empire: The military of the Preserves Empire is highly unusual. An almost entirely naval force, the majority of its strength comes from the rapid turnover rate at the Imperial Witches' Military Academy. White Beetle: A method of transport employed by the long-dead beetle race. The fully-matured members of the race would house many thousands of their lesser brethren, and could engage in witchless transportation between scales. How to Pilot a White Beetle: How to Pilot a White Beetle is a book written by Viscera III. The exact date of the text is unknown Ifrit: Ifrit is a minor demon from the Maelstrom. He is currently bound in service to the Preserves Empire Coleoptera: Coleoptera is the until-now long-dead flagship of the extinct beetle race's navy. Archostemata is its Artificial Intelligence. Maira: Maira is a member of the immune system and disciple of Silencia. She is also a fairy princess in a maelstrom universe. Jeeves: Jeeves is a minor, unimportant beetle The Queen Marmalade: The Queen Marmalade is a Preserves Empire ship built in the last year. It has a state of the art Witch Engine, and a crew of 1200 Snake Beetle War:The Snake Beetle War was a war between the Cells of the snake and the beetles of beetleworld. It's details are lost to history. The ultimate outcome was the near-complete annihilation of the beetles. Witch Engine: The Witch Engine is a technology that allows a single witch to power and control an entire warship, allowing interscalar travel. It was invented by the cancerous cells known as the Chess Pieces. Solomon's Key: A mysterious artifact originally wielded by the Elsewhere being Solomon. It can summon and bind demons, and allow them to keep their original powers in the process. It was originally held by the Elsewhere being Solomon, and has since passed into the hands of the witch Stella, and currently the Preserves Empire. Rosemary: Rosemary is the witch of portals, and has the rank of Witch-Lieutenant in the Preserves navy. She is currently serving on the PES Queen Marmalade. Plum: An unimportant lieutenant in the Preserves Empire navy. Currently serving aboard the PES Queen Marmalade. Victor: Victor is the third disciple of Grand Arbiter Maximus. He has the ability to seal passages, and is currently functioning as a diplomat. Ruby: Ruby is a member of the Immune System, serving as an auxilliary to Vicor. If she has any powers, she has never disclosed them or used them on anyone who has disclosed them. Grand Arbiter of the Snake: The Grand Arbiters of the snake are the second tier of the immune system hierarchy. The office was formed at the beginning of the current era, and each has domain over one quarter of the snake's scales. Maximus: Maximus is the Grand Arbiter of the Lower Scales. He is the first person to hold that position, formed at the beginning of the current era. He is not a cell, but a being from Elsewhere Shiva: Shiva is the Grand Arbiter of the Inner Scales. He is the third person to hold that position. His demon-slaying duties mean he cannot participate much in political affairs. He is also the Crystal Dragon Pope, and as such can become a crystal dragon and has dominion over dragons. Silencia: Silencia is the Grand Arbiter of the Outer Scales, and the second person to hold that position. She is the only Arbiter unconnected to the Pontifex's rise to power. Naomi: Naomi is the Grand Arbiter of the Upper Scales, and is the first to hold that position, established at the beginning of the current era. She was the driving force behind the Pontifex's rise, and has great powers of teleportation.. Pontifex: The Supreme Pontifex is the leader of the immune system. The current Pontifex has been in power since the beginning of the current era. In the past, the position was largely superfluous, only useful for giving orders to cancerous cells that remained loyal, but since the snake's dormancy has become vital to the immune system's continued functioning. Snake's Dormancy: The Snake's Dormancy is the event where the Snake entered an extended hibernation, beginnning at the beginning of the current era and continuing to the current day. This has caused many noticeable changes in the lifestyle of Cells, who are now no longer guided by the snake's consciouness and must make decisions for themselves. It coincides with the rise of the current Pontifex and the stablishment of the Arbiters. Preserves Empire: The Preserves Empire is the multiscalar arm of the Preserves Kingdom, ruled by Empress Marmalade. It has risen to power very suddenly, due to their rapid ability to train witches. Maelstrom: The Maelstrom is a region of pure narrativity surrounded by the snake. It is currently being fed on by the snake, and has shrunk to half its original size. Giant Mouth: The Giant Mouth is a monster residing in one of the many Maelstrom universes. It bows only to the wearer of the fairy crown Fairy Crown: The Fairy Crown is the crown of the king of the fairies in a maelstrom universe. It can only be worn by the rightful ruler of the fairy kingdom, and gives dominion over all the creatures of the forest. Fairy Princess: The Fairy Princess is the long-lost heir to the fairy crown in a malestrom universe. Ewwww: Ewwww is the colloquial name for cells. Pontifex (after being powered): The Pontifex is a title in the Immune System hierarchy. The original purpose of the Pontifex was to give orders to those cancerous Cells who no longer heard the voice of the snake but who did not wish to go rogue. Through the mask that is a symbol of the office, the transfer of power is not public knowledge. The current holder of the title obtained it via armed rebellion with other cancerous cells in the confusion caused by the snake's dormancy, which he caused in an attempt to grab power. His palace is in the snake's brain, where the sleep spell is maintained. His native powers are the ability to cause sleep, and he has the power of forced cell obedience from his office. He goes into battle with a snakefange sword. Snake's Dormancy (after being powered): The Snake's Dormancy is the current Era, begun when the current pontifex (who at the time was not pontifex) put the snake into an enchanted slumber. This event caused cells to no longer hear the voice of the snake. Mystery Person (after being powered): The mystery benefactor is the person who broke the rebels Avis, Javed, Kendran, Konstantine, Maira, and Vis out of prison and gave them help along their journey. Maximus (after being powered): Maximus is a being from elsewhere who agreed to participate in the current Pontifex's rebellion in exchange for a position of power in the new order. His greatest feature is his vast strength, capable of causing snakequakes by stamping his feet. Shiva (after being powered): Shiva is the current arbiter of the inner scales and the previous Crystal Dragon Pope. He rose through the ranks primarily based on his ability to kill things, and has little love or interest in politics--point him at a target, and he will attack it. He was a member of the current pontifex's rebellion, though he was not made an arbiter until later. Silencia (after being powered): Silencia is the arbiter of the outer scales, and the only current arbiter not involved in the current pontifex's rebellion. She suffers from incredible boredom, and will latch onto anything that catches her interest. She goes to battle in full snakebone armor and weaponry. Naomi (after being powered): Naomi is the arbiter of the upper scales, and was an integral member of the pontifex's rebellion. She was the tactician and master of spy's of the group, effortlessly manipulating her enemy's moves. She currently plots to overthrow the pontifex by manipulating his death and immediately taking the position. She also has great powers of teleportaion. Snake's Tail: The snake's tail is a heavily fortified region of the snake, because the portal between the tail and mouth of the snake is a heavily desirable invasion point. It is currently guarded by a council of twenty lesser arbiters. Cancerous Cell: A cancer cell is a cell that fulfills one or both of the following criteria: either it cannot hear the voice of the snake when the snake is awake, or it chooses to wilfully ignore the correct actions. Ifrit: A minor unimportant demon. Currently bound to the service of Rosemary through Solomon's Key. Geography of the Snake: The snake is a tubular being hat circles in on itself, with its tail entering its mouth. Notable locations are the brain, which serves as the center of power, the mouth, which is the easiest passage from the brain to elsewhere, the tail, which feeds directly into the motuh, and the heart, which functions as a light source. Naomi's residence: Naomi's residence is in the brainstem. Twenty Lesser Arbiters: The twenty lesser arbiters of the tail are a group of cells assigned to lead the forces guarding the tail. They are chosen for their skill at leadership, not their personal strenngth. Security of Mouth/Tail: The mouth/tail region is currently guarded by twenty leagions, each led by a lesser artbier. The path from the mouth to the brainstem is currently being guarded by Maximus for fear of rebels. Rosemary: Rosemary is the witch of portals, and has the rank of Witch-Lieutenant in the Preserves navy. She is currently serving on the PES Queen Marmalade. She has been branded a raitor alongside her captain. Snakebone rope: A snakebone rope currently in the possession of Maira. Naomi 2: Naomi 2 is a snakebone rope currently possessed by Maira and previously possessed by Naomi. Pontifex's Mask: The mask of the Pontifex is the symbol of office of the Pontifex. Any cell that puts on the mask instantly becomes Pontifex, and gains the Pontifex's powers. In the process, they lose their name. The mask cannot be removed excpt through death. Pontifex after victory: The current Pontifex has only recently obtained the title, by defeating the previous pontifex and severing his ties to the snake without killing him.